The Book Store
by just-A-Girl-1517
Summary: Percy walked into Barnes and Nobel that day completely embarrassed and slightly upset. Annabeth walked into work that day in a good mood wondering who the handsome man across the store was. One Shot! No Gods. R


Percy walked into Barnes and Nobel that day completely embarrassed and slightly upset. Annabeth walked into work that day in a good mood wondering who the handsome man across the store was.

"Miss. Miss!" Annabeth looked up startled. She had just gotten to the good part of her new book and was so pulled in she didn't hear the person trying to get her attention.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" as she looked up she realized it was the handsome man she had seen while she was walking into work that day. He had raven black hair, and the most gorgeous sea green eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a green American Eagle t-shirt, and a leather jacket over top.  
Annabeth didn't even want to compare herself to him in her own old skinny jeans with a small hole on the left thigh from an accident earlier that day, a too small plain white t-shirt, and her two sizes to big B&N apron.  
"How can I help you sir?" The man ran a hand through his hair, and looked up with a slight blush on his face.

"This might sound weird, but where are the Nicholas Sparks books?"

_ Of course, _Annabeth thought_ , Why would he not have a girlfriend. Just look at him._

"Over here. They're in order of release dates. Oldest to Newest, but if your girlfriend need his new one we just ran out about an hour ago. We get a new shipment of them on Monday though if you want to come back."  
He looked up at Annabeth with a questioning look. "They're not for my girlfriend…" He said trailing off.

_Girlfriend? _Percy thought_, Who said girlfriend?_

Annabeth must have made a face because the man explained. "I'm majoring to be an English teacher and for my final class I have to give some book reports on books from this list." he pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "I unfortunately had to pick last for the author and for all of my book reports I get to do Nicholas Sparks books."  
Annabeth laughed at his embarrassed face, then said, "Luck of the draw, I guess."  
"I guess... " He paused. "So…?"

"Annabeth. My name is Annabeth."

"Okay, Annabeth. Which book is the shortest so I don't have to suffer this embarassment for to long." Annabeth thought for a long moment  
"Well, his books, in my opinion, are just all repeats now but his earlier ones were pretty good. So my suggestion is… probably… _A Walk To Remember_. I personally like the story line and it was a quick read." Annabeth walked down the aisle to pick up the book and brought it back to the handsome man.

"Here you go." She handed the book to the man. "Is that all?" He nodded his head. "I'll ring you up. Come on." The walk to the cash register consisted of Percy trying not to stare at Annabeth and Annabeth pretending not to notice.

"That'll be $12.99" The Percy reached into his wallet and pulled out the money and handed it to Annabeth.

"Thanks Annabeth." As he was walking out of the store she yelled back, "You're Welcome…!"

"My name's Percy!" he shouted as he opened the door.

As she watched him get into his car through the window she said to herself, "You're Welcome… Percy."

Percy would return to the store two weeks later with the same problem from before. Only this time a certain blonde wasn't working.

Percy walked into the store wondering around looking for the Barnes and Nobel girl who had been on his mind for the past two weeks. After a few minutes, he finally asked the other store worker where she was.

"Who, Annabeth? She's off the entire week. Her finally exam is this Thursday and she need to pass to be a certified architect. She'll be back in on Monday."

_Well, that's only three days_. Percy thought. _That gives me 11 days to finish the next 'report'… I can wait._

Annabeth had thought of Percy the entire two weeks leading up to finals. The only time she didn't think of him was when she was too busy studying. She aced her exam like everyone knew she would and was back at work on Monday standing behind the counter filling out applications for architecture firms when Percy walked in.

"Hey Annabeth!" Annabeth jumped a little, and looked up. She grinned to herself when she saw the man she had been longing to see after so long. He walked over to the counter and leaned on his elbows on the top.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm filling out my application for architecture firms."  
"Oh… so you're a Wise Girl?" Percy winked making Annabeth blush.

'What do you need Percy?" Percy pushed off the counter as Annabeth walked around it.

"I'm back for some more of my boy Nick of course!" Annabeth just laughed as she walked over to the Romance section.

"So Miss Annabeth, since you were right about the first book, which book do you suggest this time?"

Annabeth thought for a moment then said, "Well, I'm not sure like I said I only read his early ones." She picked up a book for the section of his older books and handed it to Percy.

"Here. Try this one. I'm not 100 percent sure about it but it looks short." Percy thanked her and walked back to the check out with her.

Percy checked out and thanked her for the help as he was walking out he turned around and said, "See you soon?"

Annabeth blushed and said, "Maybe." He smirked and turned to leave when she shouted, "Bye Percy!"

"Bye Annabeth!"  
Annabeth had never had the desire to see a stranger again until now.

Percy walked into the Barnes and Nobel three weeks later looking not for a book but for a blonde.

He found her sitting behind the counter taking her B&N apron off and sitting it on the counter.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Annabeth looked up and smiled.

_I'm going to miss him_. She thought to herself.

"Looking for more Mr. Sparks?" He laughed.

"Yes. Are you done working today?" He paused. "Because you're taking off the apron?"

"Oh! No today is my last day. I got a job at a really successful firm."

"Oh." An awkward silence set it until Percy asked, "Is the firm in New York?"

"Yeah, the building isn't even 10 minutes away from here." More silence.

"So are you done for the day?" Annabeth nodded and the Percy asked her something he's wanted to ask her for weeks.

"Do you want to go out for lunch? I mean since you're done for the day and," Annabeth cut him off saying, "Yes. I would love to. Just let me get my stuff."

As the couple walked out of Barnes and Nobel Percy said, "Just so you know I only had to do the one book report. I lied so I could come see you." All Annabeth could do for the remainder of the day was smile.

"Percy what are we doing here?"

"This, Annabeth, is the very Barnes and Nobel where I met you over a year ago."

"Percy, I know that , but why are we here?"

"Just thought we could have some fond memories, but I guess not." Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy began to pout.

"Oh shut up." Annabeth pulled Percy over to the Nicholas Sparks section and she started to browse.

She turned around and Percy handed her a book.

"Remember this one?" Annabeth looked at the title.

_A Walk To Remember_. As she held the book she noticed that something was stuck in between the pages. She opened the book to the middle too find a diamond ring sitting in the book. She looked up at Percy who was smiling like an idiot. He took the ring out of the book and got down on one knee.

Annabeth felt the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as Percy looked up and said,  
"Annabeth Chase. I love you. I have never met anyone like you. I don't know anyone else who can handle me and still love me at the same time. You improve my life and I don't think I can live with out you. Please, will you marry me?" Annabeth felt the first tear fall as she pulled Percy up off the ground into a kiss the neither of them will ever forget.

As they both pulled away, Percy laughed saying, "Is that a yes?"

**A/N **

**I hope you guys liked this! Please R&R! Hate or love i don't care. **

**If you guys follow my other story Not As It Seems please don't give up on me. i wrote this one shot to try and help get rid of my writers block and i have started the next chapter just i need to finish it... Don't give up!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
